This invention relates to solar supplemental heating systems, and more particularly to such systems of high efficiency and low cost.
The present crisis in the cost and availability of fossil fuels for heating has brought about increased activity in efforts to convert solar energy into controllable heat for buildings and industry. Much of the effort has been directed to complex systems that are intended to provide all or substantial portions of the heat requirements of the user. It appears to be accepted within this rapidly growing art that massive storage of the sun's energy during the daylight hours is a necessity if uniform heating during the dark hours is to be obtained. However, such complexity moves the benefits of solar heat beyond the budget of the average home owner, who is the very person most hurt by the inflationary rise in home heating costs.
Prior art solar energy collectors traditionally employ solid radiant energy absorbing surfaces to convert radiant energy into heat. These surfaces operate on the black body principle, by absorbing energy and transfering the absorbed energy by conduction to a fluid collector medium (usually air or water) which then transmits this energy to a heat sink from which it must be recaptured for use by elaborate procedures.
It is an object of this invention to provide a solar supplemental heating system of low cost and high efficiency.
It is another object to provide a solar supplemental heating system in a compact package that permits ready accommodation into existing dwellings.